Even Darkness Loves
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Spike and Dawn are thinking about past mistakes. Will they finally have their second chance? Will they be together? Or are their mistakes too big and too many? DawnSpike FIN
1. Lost

Even Darkness Loves

Sorry to disappoint, but I don't own any of it. Though, my birthday's in a couple of months. (hint, hint)

Chapter One: Lost

Different. That's all Spike could really say. They're just... different. How on earth could he have bloody missed it! It was just standing right there, taunting him, and he just didn't even bloody notice! All of it. Love, Devotion, Happiness. All, just within his grasp, but no. His thoughts were all filled up with thoughts of another. Another that smelled like her, felt like her. No, that's not even sodding right! They're different. If I just focused I could have told the difference. She, my goddess, smells like darkness, like flowers, like chocolate, like oh so sweet blood! Everything good in the world!... Though, in retrospect, I 'spose that'd only be 'good' for a vampire.

Anyway, she also feels as smooth as silk, as comfortable as satin. The other though, she smells like filth. Of hollowness and all things just plain _wrong_. She felt like Death. Like a corpse, just decaying away. 'cept with her, it was from the inside out.

Dawn was drawn to the Darkness because she _was_ Darkness. Slayer was drawn because of her "duties". Yeah, right.

I remember the 'Bit coming over, and I'd tell her stories about the good-'ol-days. She wouldn't look at me with horror, like the Slayer would, she looked at me in awe. She knew that even though I had the chip, I was still evil. Still Bad.

The Slayer. I can't believe I thought I was in love with her. Can't believe I... God, now it'll be a bloody miracle if my sweet goddess, Dawn, wants me. Bloody hell, I'M SO STUPID!

'spose, maybe, I always knew. Never thought I could love the Slayer. Guess I was right. I just loved her sister. But she was only a sodding child! Barely fourteen. Never was one for the kiddies, that was always Angelus's gig. So, I guess I buried myself in the Slayer. Buffy. Thought it would be better than having a crush on a little ickle kiddy. Must've somehow convinced myself it was true. That I did love Buffy. And now that I know the truth, it's too late. Way too late. She's not a kid anymore. She's eighteen. God, she bloody eighteen! and one day I wake up and realize 'hey! I love her!' and then I realize three sodding seconds later that I know absolutely nothing about her entire bloody life! I hadn't had a decent conversation with her since she was fourteen. Four years of absolutely nothing! Not a sodding bit! and now it's too late. and now she's gone.

College, education. 'sposed to help you, right? That's what it's bloody there for, right? 'course, i always knew school was evil. Taking my Bit away from me. 'Harvard is the best' yada, yada, yada. Nothing that takes me from my Nibblet is 'the best!' Then again, 'spose I can't rightly call her mine, can I? Bloody Hell, I've fucked up bad.

Tonight's her last night in Sunnyhell. Might as well stop in. Probably much better than moping around here, anyway. Yeah, I'll stop in, wish her a good life, pretend it's not bloody cutting me up inside! yeah, it's the least i can do now. wish her a good life... right after I sober up.

AN- what-da-ya think? I'm not planning on making this long, maybe just three chapters. I might do a sequel if you really like it.


	2. Oh, Shit!

Even Darkness Loves

By Tenshi Noyo Ryu Taiga

Disclaimer- My birthday's come and gone, and yet, i still don't own any of it!

Chapter Two: Oh, Shit!

Dawn was sitting at a table near the stage at the Bronze. Her head was facing it, making her look like she was listening, but if you looked hard, you'd see her eyes glazed, staring off a million miles away. Well, more like four years past.

Spike. Wow, I can't believe after all the time I spent ignoring him, on my last day here, instead of thinking happy smiley thoughts, I'm thinking about Spike. Of all people! Though, in retrospect, I guess it fits. If Spike hadn't fallen in love with my sister, I would probably have never been able to get out of this hellhole. I mean, I loved him. I was fourteen and a lot more naive, but it hasn't changed in these past four years. I still, honest to Goddess, love him. But he loved Buffy. Loves. So, I surrounded myself in books, texts, work. Anything to take my mind off him. And it paid off. I'm goin' to Harvard University... and here I am, on my last day in Sunnyhell, moping.

I guess I can't blame him for choosing her. I was only fourteen. Young and inexperienced. While Buffy was pretty, strong, _and_ experienced. She always got everything. It's not right. Buffy didn't even want him, but I did! And she just got him handed over on a silver platter.

Okay, Dawn. Now isn't the time to think about that. Pull yourself together, for Goddess' sake! He's just some guy...who I've loved for years...that's only hurt me...but it's not like I made my feelings known...not that he'd have cared...but it's not like i know that for sure...but I was only fourteen...but now I'm eighteen...but he still loves Buffy...but I don't know that. He hasn't seen her since she moved up to L.A. to "help" Angel two years ago...argh. I've gotta stop arguing with myself. It only leads to massive headaches.

Right, gotta focus. Gotta think. Last day home. What'll I do to remember the night? Finally tell Spike my feelings? NO! Bad Dawn! Okay, so I could...go see Spike? Damnit! Everything leads back to him tonight! Ooh, Spike has that shirt. Damnit, I did it again! Alright, Higher Power Who's Its, I get the hint. I can't leave Sunnydale without saying good-bye to Spike... BUT I CAN TRY!

Dawn made a mad dash to the exit, slipped through the croud and started running to wherever her legs would take her.

Can't think about Spike! Spike Bad! Can't think about him! No sir, not thinking about him! Not at all! Oh, shit.

Dawn, not one to think something and not say it, "Oh, Shit!"

Dawn's little 'running to wherever her legs took her' idea backfired. No surprise there, seeing as how it was a bit faulty to begin with, but she certainly didn't expect to be led here.

Dawn Summers, soon to be Harvard Scholar, had just run straight to Spike's crypt.

"Well, this can't be good"

"What can't?" a British drawl asked.

"Oh, Shit!"

* * *

A/N- He-he. You'll never guess who the British accent person was. I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count. Review if you think you know! If you guess right, I'll give you a cookie!

Come to the Dark Side

We have Cookies!


	3. Happily Ever After

Even Darkness Loves

By Tenshi Noyo Ryu Taiga

Disclaimer- You'll never guess. I still don't own it!

I have decided to update all my stories and start a new one all at the same time, so sorry that it's so late!

Chapter Three:

'_Okay, this is awkward'_ Dawn kept thinking.

She was currently sitting in a comfy chair across from the couch. And you'll never guess who was sitting on that couch.

_'Spike'_ Dawn thought.

As if on cue, "Umm. So, do you want something to drink?" Spike questioned nervously. It was much easier to say you'll do something, than to actually do it. Apparently, talking to Dawn was very much like that.

"Well, uh... do you have anything besides blood?" Dawn asked shyly, blushing slightly.

"Er, beer?" the Vampire chuckled out.

"I'll take it!" Dawn grinned as everything slipped back into the comfortable mode they had years ago established.

"So, what were you doing, before?" Spike asked an hour later, after some slight conversation and mostly just relaxing.

"I was.. I came to see you. I'm leaving and I just wanted to say good bye," Dawn whispered, a silent tear slipping down her cheek.

"Bit," Spike whispered, sliding over to her and wrapping his arms around her in quiet comfort.

" Spike?"

"Hmm?"

" I... I love you," She whispered, blushing madly and ducking her head into the crook of his arm.

_'what? did she just say... Well, then, I guess I better answer'_

"I love you too"

"Really?" Dawn's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, but... you're going away to Harvard. How's this gonna work?"Spike questioned.

"Well? You do always say you wanna get outta SunnyHell. Why don't you come to Boston with me?" Dawn asked, slightly nervous.

"Hmm. You know what? That might work."

They sealed the idea with a kiss and left for Harvard University the next morning after a rather special night.

And they lived Happily Ever After!

Or atleast as close as you can get with Spike and Dawn.

REVIEW!


End file.
